


Tính Yêu

by Scalliwag



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Tattoos, but not that rough, but only because of the tattoos, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag
Summary: “What do you think of this tiger?” Klaus asks, gesturing at a drawing on the wall.“I think it would suit you.”Klaus hums, still studying the drawing as he takes another drink.“I’m not sure where I would put it though.”“You could put it on your back,” Dave suggests, lifting one hand give a small tug at Klaus's tank top. He presses his lips to the newly revealed skin and Klaus’s breath hitches at the touch.“Any other ideas?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.Dave’s hand drops to the hem of Klaus’s shirt, fingers barely ghosting across the skin underneath.“A couple.”*****A fic exploring the three new tattoos Klaus gets in Vietnam and how much Dave really really likes them.Fluff and Smut ensue.





	Tính Yêu

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly did not start out as a smutty fic, but... well... that's definitely where it ended up and I though, eh. That works. This fandom can always use more stories of our boys being happily and hopelessly in love and happy and everything that goes with that. 
> 
> Also tattoos. This fandom definitely needs more fics about Klaus's tattoos. 
> 
> If you haven't seen the show's designs for Klaus's Vietnam tattoos, I included a picture of all 3 in the end notes. And yes, if anyone has not seen the tweet from the artist who designed all of Klaus's tattoos, the translation on the third tattoo in this fic is accurate.

It’s early afternoon when one of the guys in their unit suggests they all get tattoos together, Klaus waves the suggestion away with a roll of his eyes. Dave is surprised by the dismissal. As many tattoos as Klaus has, Dave would have thought he’d be all for it. Later that night, Klaus explains. 

“I’ve already done the team logo thing,” he says, flashing the umbrella on his wrist in Dave’s direction. “Didn’t exactly keep the band together if you know what I mean.” 

Dave doesn’t, exactly, but he knows better than to push for more information. Klaus always supplies a surprising amount of facts about himself completely unprompted, but the second Dave tries to pry any further, Klaus clams up. Dave has learned to just wait and listen. There’s a bigger story here and eventually Klaus will share it. So instead of pushing about the old tattoo, Dave sticks with the subject of a new one. 

“I thought it might be fun to get them together,” he says with a shrug. 

That catches Klaus’s attention. 

“Hmmm… My innocent Davey with a tattoo.” Dave laughs. He’s hardly innocent. Even if he had been when he and Klaus met, he certainly can’t claim to be that anymore. Even so, he can’t fight the blush that rises to his cheeks with Klaus leans in closer and whispers in his ear, “I think that would be incredibly hot.” 

That’s how, two weeks later, Klaus and Dave find themselves in a dimly lit tattoo parlor in Saigon with four other soldiers. They’ve all had a few drinks and, with the adrenaline running through his veins after his tattoo is finally finished, Dave is feeling invincible. 

One of the other guys is in the chair now, their buddies heckling him about being nervous. Klaus has disappeared somewhere around the corner and Dave goes to look for him. He finds Klaus in the hallway outside of a bathroom, admiring the tattoo drawings that line the wall. He has a bottle of whiskey in one hand, because of course he does. Dave thinks it belongs to one of the other guys and briefly wonders if Klaus even bothered to ask before taking it. 

The muffled sound of good-natured jibes from the other room drift down the hallway and it’s clear everyone else is distracted enough not to come looking for their wayward brothers any time soon. Feeling emboldened by the night, Dave slips behind Klaus, placing his hands on the other man’s hips, and presses a kiss to the spot on Klaus’s neck that Dave knows drives him wild. Klaus moans, predictably, leaning his body into Dave. He continues to kiss and bite his way up Klaus’s neck until he reaches his ear. 

“Find something you like?” he whispers, before nipping at Klaus’s earlobe. 

“Yeah. A couple things.” Klaus grinds into Dave and shit, this was a terrible idea. He’s already getting hard. As distracted as their friends are with their tattoos, he doubts very much that they’ll miss Dave walking out with a full blown erection. 

“What do you think of this tiger?” Klaus asks, pulling him out of his thoughts. He’s gesturing at a drawing on the wall and Dave tries to concentrate enough to give a decent answer. The tiger in the drawing is prowling towards the observer, claws out, teeth bared, and yet there’s something in the positioning of the paws, the twist of the hips, and the set of the face that makes the tiger look almost… seductive. Dave almost laughs at the idea of a tiger being seductive, but then he thinks of Klaus and the image seems a little less ridiculous. 

“I think it would suit you,” he says in all honestly. 

Klaus hums, still studying the drawing as he takes another drink. 

“I’m not sure where I would put it though.”

“You could put it on your back,” Dave suggests, lifting one hand to brush across the skin at the edge of his shirt. Klaus is only wearing a tank-top today, same as most of the other guys. They hadn’t bothered to change out of their fatigues before coming to the parlor, and Dave is secretly glad about that. Only a little bit of Klaus’s shoulder blade is exposed, but it’s enough in this dim light that Dave can see the goosebumps that appear as he slips his thumb beneath the fabric. He gives a small tug and presses his lips to the newly revealed skin. Klaus’s breath hitches at the touch. 

“Any other ideas?” Klaus asks, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Dave’s hand drops to the hem of Klaus’s shirt, fingers barely ghosting across the skin underneath. 

“A couple.” 

A loud curse from the other room, followed by laughter, sends Dave crashing back to reality. They can’t do this here. He drops his hands from Klaus’s hips and is about to suggest they get back to their friends when Klaus spins around an kisses him with enough force to slam Dave back against the wall. Klaus’s body presses into him and he can feel how hard Klaus is. Dave’s brain short-circuits. They can’t do this here for… some reason. Some stupid fucking reason that clearly doesn’t matter at all so why the hell is Dave even thinking about it? 

Klaus pulls away just long enough to tug Dave into the bathroom and close the door. Then he’s fumbling with Dave’s belt and spitting into his own hand. A few strokes and Dave is already panting into Klaus’s neck, but then Klaus pulls away to shove his own pants down. His grabs the bar of soap from next to the dripping faucet, wetting it just enough to get a good lather. Then he slides his palm between his legs, slicking up his thighs. He turns around and bends over enough to place both hands on the wall, legs pressed together. Dave gets the hint. He slides between Klaus’s warm thighs. It feels so good he has to press his mouth to Klaus’s shoulder to muffle the groan that forces its way out of his mouth. Klaus takes one of Dave’s hands and brings it to his mouth, sucking on two fingers. The feeling of Klaus’s tongue brings back memories of the night before, of a very different appendage resting on that tongue and Dave can’t stop his hips from thrusting forward at that memory. Klaus puts his hand back against the wall for stability, but he doesn’t stop sucking on Dave’s fingers, so he leaves them there, thrusting shallowly into Klaus’s mouth at the same time his dick slides between Klaus’s thighs. He slides the back of Klaus’s shirt up biting and sucking at the skin there, paying special attention to that spot on the back of his right shoulder. When he feels himself getting close, he pulls his hand out of Klaus’s mouth and drops it instead to his neglected cock. A few minutes later, Klaus is coming with Dave not far behind. 

They take a few minutes to compose themselves, sharing lazy kisses as they help straighten and smooth out each others’ clothing. Dave splashes some water on his face to help cool his burning skin. Klaus presses a kiss to the back of his neck and that really is not helping things. 

By the time they make it back to their friends, the last tattoo is just being finished. 

“Where did you guys go?” one of the guys asks. 

“Bathroom.” Klaus says without hesitation. “Davey here couldn’t keep his lunch down with all these needles around.” The lie does the trick. He has to put up with a little teasing from the other soldiers, but it’s worth it. 

 

***

 

The next morning, Dave is woken from sleep by a sharp knock at their hotel door. He has just enough of his wits about himself to pull on his pants and throw a blanket over Klaus’s naked form before opening the door. 

“Hey man,” Rogers says, waltzing in as if he owns the place. “I need your help with something.” He throws himself down on the empty bed and Dave suddenly realizes how suspicious it is that one of the beds is perfectly made up. He prays Rogers won’t notice and tries to think of the best way to get him out of the room as quickly as possible. “You speak Vietnamese, right?”

“Uh, yeah. A little. Why?”

“Pete says there’s this guy downtown who sells the best weed you’ve ever smoked, but he only speaks Vietnamese so I need someone to come with me to barter.”

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

“Come on, man. You’re the only one here that speaks the language and isn’t a total square. I mean, come on. You hang out with Klaus all the time. Don’t tell me you’re gonna get after me for smoking a little grass.”

Klaus groans and turns over in his sleep, as if summoned into consciousness by the sound of his own name? 

“Rogers? What the hell are you doing in my room?” Klaus asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Trying to get Dave here to give me a hand negotiating with the locals. Premium grass. What do you say? You want to come with? Re-stock a bit?”

Klaus scoots himself up the bed into a sitting position, the blankets falling down to his waist. He reaches over to the nightstand and reaches into a pouch there, pulling out a rolled joint and a lighter. 

“Thanks,” he says, sticking the joint between his lips. “But I’m already restocked.” As he settles back into the bed, one of his legs drops out from the covers and Rogers’ eyes slip down to it. 

Shit. 

“Dude, are you naked?”

Shit!

“Well ex-fucking-cuse me for not bringing pajamas to war.” Klaus lights his joint and takes a quick drag. 

Rogers laughs and Dave breathes a soft sigh of relief. 

“You got me there,” Roger says, shaking his head. “Well get dressed. You don’t want to miss Dave butchering the language, do you?”

“Hey!” The other man isn’t wrong. Still. It’s the principle of the thing. 

“As much as I’d love to see that, no, thank you. I’ve got some errands to run today.” Klaus leans back, closing his eyes and completely missing the quizzical look Dave throws him. 

“Suit yourself. Five minutes Dave, then we’re gone.”

“Come on, give me a change to shower at least. Twenty minutes.”

“Twenty? What are you planning on doing in there? Jerking off to a picture of your girl?”

Dave can see Klaus smirking out of the corner of his eye and he tries valiantly not to look at him. 

“It’s called hygiene, Rogers. Maybe if you learned some you wouldn’t come down with trench foot every other week.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rogers says, climbing to his feet. “Fine. Twenty minutes, then meet me out front.” He gives them a brief wave before finally heading out. Dave sighs in relief. Then he turns to Klaus. 

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me alone with him.”

“Can’t be helped,” Klaus says, laying back down. The sheets sag low on his hips. That one leg is still sticking out. “I’ve got places to go and things to do?”

“What kinds of things?”

“It’s a surprise,” he says, stretching. His foot snags the sheet, pulling it even lower. Dave’s eyes linger on the pale skin and Klaus smirks. “Now now, Rogers said not to dally. Go shower.”

“I’ve got twenty minutes,” Dave says. He pops the button on his pants and kicks them off, taking a few steps back towards the bathroom while watching the way that Klaus bites his bottom lip. Dave quirks an eyebrow at him. “Care to join me?”

 

***

 

Dave should have known better than to trust Rogers. With only two days left on leave, only two days left to spend as much time hugging and kissing and touching Klaus, Dave had gotten himself dragged around the city by someone he honestly didn’t even like all that much. 

OK, that wasn’t fair. Rogers was alright, but Dave could hang out with him any time. Being friends with someone on leave was about the same as being friends with them on base. With Klaus it was different. The hours the had to kiss and hold each other were limited. Once they were back in the jungle, things would be purely platonic again. 

Unfortunately, he can’t find a good enough excuse to slip away. And he tries. He really tries. It’s not like he can tell the truth. Sorry Rogers, I gotta get back to Klaus so I can screw him senseless again. It’s not the sort of thing you tell anyone, let alone your brother in arms, so he goes with Rogers to barter for his weed. He even ends up buying some himself. Klaus may have collected a decent stash, but Dave knows the other man. He runs through the stuff like crazy and at some point, he’s going to be looking for more. Better he gets some from Dave than by using his usual five finger discount. 

No sooner than their purchase has been completed, however, Rogers drags him to a liquor store. Then an outdoor market. Then a club that is open way earlier than any club has business being open. Finally, he manages to slip away by telling Rogers that whatever they had for lunch isn’t sitting well with him. Rogers ribs him about being a picky eater, but he lets him go eventually. 

By the time Dave makes it back to the hotel, it’s early evening. He walks in to find Klaus spread out on one of the beds, puffing on a cigarette and swirling a hand through the smoke. Klaus hums a greeting when Dave walks through the door, but otherwise doesn’t move. Dave just lets himself watch as Klaus takes another drag. 

“You find what you were looking for today.”

“I did. Want to see?” 

Dave nods. 

A grin stretches across Klaus’s face and he bounces up onto his feet with far more energy than he seemed to have a moment ago. He pulls off his shirt and spins around. There, on his shoulder blade, is the very same tiger from the tattoo parlor the other day. The skin beneath the ink is still puffy and red, but there are other marks there as well. Dave leans in for a better look. Bite marks. Dave’s face flushes red when he sees them. He didn’t think they would have lasted this long, and the thought of someone staring at those marks on Klaus’s skin, Dave’s marks, while they worked on his tattoo… 

“Klaus…” 

Dave can barely get the name out of his mouth. Klaus grins over his shoulder, then reaches into his bag. 

“I thought you might like it. But I also thought you might want to examine it up close and personal.” He tosses the item in his bag to Dave. It’s a can of Vaseline. Dave laughs. 

“Can’t you get your mind out of the gutter for two seconds.”

Klaus smirks at him. 

“That would be a bit more convincing if it wasn’t for the pants tent you’re sporting right now.”

“Touché.”

They spend that night and the entire next day wrapped in each others arms, ignoring any knock at their door. It’s their last day on leave. Their last day to touch and hold and kiss. Dave doesn’t want the day to end, but like all things, it eventually does. They return to the jungle and do their best to maintain their distance. 

 

***

 

It’s another four months before they get another chance to go on leave. Most of the men head straight to the sweet call of alcohol, but Klaus slips away early. Dave’s not sure where to, so he sticks to the places he knows Klaus would come looking for him. He goes to the bar where they first kissed, then heads back to the hotel early. He’s only there for a few minutes before Klaus finally saunters in. 

“Where the hell have you been?”

Klaus pauses, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry. I just meant… I didn’t know where you went. I was worried.”

“I’m a big boy, Dave. I can take care of myself.”

“I know that. And I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to imply that you can’t. I guess I’m just still on edge. Used to looking over my shoulder. And looking out for you. Whether you need it or not.”

Klaus finally cracks a soft smile. 

“That’s sweet. No need to worry, though. I was just off getting a tattoo.”

“You… What?” Dave laughs, shaking his head. “We finally get to go on leave and that’s the first thing you think of doing?”

“Yes.”

“You know, if you keep getting tattoos at this rate, you’re going to end up covered from head to toe, in a few years.”

Klaus pouts. 

“This is my last one. I swear.”

“Sure. Well go on, let’s see it.”

Klaus pulls off his shirt, revealing a large tattoo just above his belly button. It’s an intricate temple design with lotus flowers and Vietnamese letters, spelling something out in the arches of the temple. 

“Klaus, do you even know what that says?”

“I know what it’s supposed to say. Why don’t you tell me if they got it right.”

Dave rolls his eyes, but he leans in nonetheless, studying the letters. His Vietnamese is barely passable when speaking and is writing isn’t worth shit, but he can read it well enough. He recognizes the letters that spell out the word for love, but the first and last bits aren’t any Vietnamese words Dave is familiar with. He’s about to tell Klaus the whole thing is just gibberish, but then he does a double take. The words aren’t Vietnamese, but if he sounds out the letters… 

“Klaus loves Dave.” 

Klaus hums and steps in closer, forcing Dave to look up at him. 

“Guess they got it right after all.”

Dave can’t help himself. He kisses Klaus hard enough to nearly make him lose his balance. Klaus stumbles back to the bed and Dave follows, hands scrambling at Klaus’s pants. He needs to see all of him, needs to touch him. Needs to be inside of him. The howling emotions inside his chest have him nearly breathless as he shoves Klaus onto the bed and crawls up after him. He kisses and sucks and bites his way down Klaus’s neck, pausing only to allow Klaus to pull the shirt over his head before renewing his attack. His hips grind into Klaus all the while, his fully clothed erection aching to be free, but he ignores it, instead moving down Klaus’s body with his mouth until he reaches that tattoo.  
He pauses again to look at the words inked into Klaus’s flesh. 

Klaus loves Dave.

Without thinking, Dave runs his tongue over one of the letters. Above him, Klaus hisses. 

“Sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“Yeah,” Klaus breathes. “Don’t stop.” 

Dave hesitates for a moment, then slowly lowers his mouth back to the tattoo, this time pressing his tongue to Klaus’s skin even harder than before. Klaus moans, his hips bucking up into Dave’s chest. Dave can taste blood on his tongue. It should be disgusting. If not the blood, then at the very least, Dave should feel bad about hurting Klaus. Instead, he presses down harder, mingled cries and groans urging him on, along with a strong hand fisted in his hair, pulling him in closer rather than pushing him away. 

Dave isn’t surprised that Klaus likes it rough. There have been plenty of hints, but before Dave had always shied away from that and Klaus had never pushed. He knows there are darker reasons why Klaus wants to be hurt. There are always darker reasons to the things that make Klaus tick. Dave never wanted to truly hurt Klaus, never wanted to be a part of that darkness, but in this moment, he feels like he finally understands. As the muscles jump beneath his tongue and the coppery taste floods his mouth, he knows why Klaus enjoys this. 

By the time his tongue reaches the end of the letters, Klaus is a mess. One hand is still fisted in Dave’s hair, the other in his own. His hips have been rolling into Dave’s chest for the last four letters at least. He’s completely hard and already leaking. As Dave takes in the sight, Klaus flashes a bright smile up at him. 

“Who would have thought my innocent Dave would be into pain play?”

Dave presses a kiss to the tattoo again. Klaus winces, but he doesn’t break eye contact or his smile. 

“Pain just means you’re alive,” Dave says, pressing another kiss to the lines. “And if you’re alive then you’re here with me.”

Something passes behind Klaus’s eyes; confusion, sadness, happiness, and something else, something without a name but that Dave understands nonetheless. He’s felt it in his chest since the moment he laid eyes on the other man. 

Klaus surges up, pulling Dave up with him. When their lips meet, there’s a hunger there that Dave didn’t expect. He lets Klaus take what he needs, putty in his hands, just grateful to be held. Klaus pulls Dave down on top of him, and then his hands are fumbling with Dave’s belt. He feels like he should help, but his arms are busy keeping him from crushing Klaus, so he just lets the other man work, enjoying the way that his mouth moves, the way his tongue sweeps across Dave’s. Once he manages to work the clasps open, Klaus shoves Dave’s pants down, just below his ass. He takes a moment to palm the flesh there, squeezing and urging Dave’s hips forward to rub against Klaus’s raging erection before he lets go. His legs spread and he’s reaching for Dave’s dick by the time Dave manages to free his mouth. 

“Wait. I haven’t even…” Dave’s mind is foggy with the taste of Klaus, but his hand is already moving towards the bedside drawer where they keep the Vaseline. “It will hurt if we don’t—”

“I want it to hurt.” Klaus says, capturing Dave’s lips in another kiss. “I want to feel you. I want to know I’m alive. That I’m here with you.” 

Dave shakes his head, hand finally finding the container. 

“You will feel me, I promise.” He presses Klaus back into the pillows with another kiss, firmer this time. “Just a few fingers. Trust me.”

Klaus nods, so Dave slicks up his fingers and presses one inside. Before too long, Klaus is begging for another, and then another. Dave stops just short of the usual prep they do though. After all, he knows what Klaus wants. He knows Klaus wants to fee the stretch, to feel the ache for days, to know that he’s alive, to remember how they were together. 

As Dave pushes inside, Klaus’s breath is shallow, his eyes squeezed shut, bracing against the stretch. Dave goes slow, but he knows it’s still a lot. Klaus is like a vice around his cock and god, he’s going to come way too soon like this. He takes a moment to look at Klaus’s face, only to see tears at the corner of his eyes. His breathing is still shallow and  
Dave is suddenly nervous about what Klaus is thinking. 

“Babe, look at me.” Dave cups Klaus’s cheek gently, his thumb rubbing gently at the skin below Klaus’s eye and coaxing them open. “Klaus, I know this is what you want, but you know it’s not what you deserve, right? You don’t deserve pain. You are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out, and you deserve to have someone tell you that every day of your life. You deserve nothing but love, and I do. I love you Klaus.” 

It’s strange to realize that he has never said those words out loud before. As much as he has thought them, he hasn’t said it. Neither of them have. Jesus, Klaus tattooed the words on his chest before either man could utter them out loud, but they’re true. Dave can feel the truth of the words as if they were carved into his flesh every bit as much as Klaus’s. 

The tears are finally falling from Klaus’s eyes now and he takes a shuddering breath. 

“I love you too.”

“Yeah,” Dave says, dropping his hand back down to Klaus’s stomach. “I heard.”

Dave slides his hand down into Klaus’s hip and lifts one of his legs, wrapping it around his waist. He begins to move, slowly at first, until Klaus’s hips begin rolling along with his. Klaus’s nails dig into Dave’s back, pulling him down until their chests are flush together, Klaus’s dick sliding between their stomachs, slick with precum. Dave knows the friction against the tattoo must be painful, but this is what Klaus wants, and when had Dave been able to deny him anything. Instead, he tucks his chin behind Klaus’s shoulder and whispers to him over and over. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Klaus comes with a shout, nails digging even deeper into Dave’s back, the pain combined with the way that Klaus tightens around him drives Dave over the edge as well. He comes with Klaus’s name on his lips and in his heart. 

 

***

 

Later, they’re standing in the shower, Dave pressed against Klaus’s back, arms wrapped around his middle, just below the tattoo. Klaus is paying special care to washing it, the water only lukewarm to avoid causing more irritation. Dave can’t keep himself from peppering tiny kisses across Klaus’s damp shoulders or stroking his fingers lightly across  
Klaus’s ribs every now and then. 

“You’re awfully clingy tonight,” Klaus says. “Not that I mind.” He tips his head back to capture Dave’s mouth and neither of them say anything for a few minutes as they kiss. When they finally pull apart, Dave tucks his head into Klaus’s shoulder again and tightens his grip. One hand traces the skin above Klaus’s navel where Dave knows his name rests now. 

“I just can’t believe you tattooed my name on yourself.” 

“Why? Afraid someone’s going to see?”

“Honestly I’m so happy right now I wouldn’t even care.”

Klaus hums in response. Then he’s quiet for a moment.

“Why does it mean so much to you? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I knew you’d like it, but I had no idea you’d like it this much.”

“I’ve just never had someone love me enough to do something so… permanent. It’s a first for me. You’re a lot of first for me, Klaus. I wish I could return the favor.”

Klaus tugs at Dave’s arms, drawing them around him tighter. Dave doesn’t resist. 

“You have. You’re the first person I’ve ever loved. Hell, the first person I’ve ever even said I love you to and the first person who has ever said it to me.”

“You mean aside from your family?”

“No. Just… You’re the first.”

Dave doesn’t know what to do with that. Klaus should be loved. He should be told that someone loves him. Should have been told when he was younger. Should have been told a thousand times over and a thousand times more. Dave presses a kiss to Klaus’s shoulder. 

“Well I do love you. And I love your tattoo.”

“Just the one?” Klaus asks, and Dave can practically feel him smirking. 

“Well it’s certainly my favorite,” Dave says, “But yes, I love them all. All except this one.”

Dave lets go of Klaus with one arm so that he can take Klaus’s left hand in his own. He turns it over and the words Good Bye stare up at him. His stomach churns, just as it always does at the site of that tattoo. Klaus came into his life in a flash, completely out of the blue and unexpected. It’s a part of their story he loves. It feels so romantic. But it’s also a part of their story that worries him. If Klaus could appear so suddenly, he could leave just as quickly. He doesn’t like to think of it. Doesn’t like to wonder at the possibility of having to say good bye to the love of his life. 

Klaus turns his palm away, instead twining his fingers with Dave’s. He turns his head as much as he can, resting his forehead against Dave’s temple. 

“I’m never saying Good Bye to you Dave.”

Dave wants to believe him. He wants it so badly, and for a moment, he does believe. He brings their twined fingers up to Klaus’s chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath their hands. He kisses him and breaths Klaus in and makes himself forget about those words. His other hand ghosts across Klaus’s stomach instead, where the words that really mattered rested. 

Klaus loves Dave and Dave loves Klaus. 

That's all that matters. 

That’s all that will ever matter. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is supposed to be Vietnamese for “love” but I’m only about 20% sure it’s accurate. I’m depending pretty heavily on google translate and a single youtube video on how to tell someone you love them in Vietnamese. It’s supposed to be a reference to Klaus’s 3rd tattoo, but I have absolutely no idea if this is the specific wording in that tattoo, mostly because I cannot find any translations for the alphabet the designer used. I’m assuming its an earlier alphabet used in Vietnam, but like I said, I can’t find it anywhere, so who knows. Also, we’ll just ignore the fact that they started using the Latinized alphabet in Vietnam after the French showed up and therefore if Dave did actually know any Vietnamese writing it would almost definitely have been using this new alphabet and he would have zero clue what Klaus’s tattoo says. But who cares. It’s my fic and I say we get to ignore that pesky reality in favor of fluff. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading!
> 
> And as promised, here are the images of all 3 tattoos: 
> 
>  


End file.
